The Uzumaki Curse
by LadyEudave05
Summary: What if Naruto had a secret? What would the villagers think when they learned of the secret? what will Naruto's friends think when they find out?
1. Let it go, Let it go

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters. I do however own the plot and any other characters unless otherwise stated._

Naruto was a 12 year old boy with a huge secret. One no one knew about. He kept it to himself. He knew if people found out then they would only fear him and hate him more than they already did. So Naruto kept his secret to himself. When he was placed on a Genin team he had thought maybe just maybe he'd have someone he could share his secret with.

But he was wrong. Upon seeing how his team mates reacted to him he knew he couldn't tell them. And even though his new Sensei was nice and a lot like Iruka he couldn't tell him either cause he saw the looks the man gave him every once in a while. Like he was waiting for him to do something stupid. So he never told anyone.

When the villagers chased him one night Naruto ran to the only place he could. He ran to the Academy hoping to hide there. What he found was something he never expected. He ran into the building and into a room and closed the door behind him. He was hiding near it breathing heavily. When he heard the voices coming from the hallway he started backing away. When the door slammed open Naruto fell backward trying to get away. One of the men laughed and said, "What have we here? Did you honestly think you could hide here?"

Naruto backed away along the floor and in a shaking fearful voice said, "Please just leave me alone."

The ones in the mob laughed and the man said, "Do you honestly think begging is going to save you monster?"

"Please just leave me alone." Said Naruto backing away fearfully.

When they went at Naruto he swung his arm and screamed, "Stay away!"

When he did a large amount of ice shards covered the floor blocking them from him and he started in horror of what was in front of him. He hadn't meant to do that and the man in a shaking voice said, "What the hell is this?"

"What is going on here?" said a voice behind them

They turned and saw Iruka behind them and one man said, "He attacked us."

Naruto looked at Iruka with nothing but fear in his eyes and Iruka saw the ice shards blocking Naruto from the rest of the mob and Iruka said, "I suggest you all leave right now."

"Umino we need to deal with this before he kills someone." Said another man

"No what you need to do is get out of here." Said Iruka who crossed his arms and moving from the door pointing out it, "Leave now and I won't inform the Hokage of your traitorous acts. Come after Naruto again and trust me you'll regret it."

One man tried to actually go after Naruto by throwing a knife at him only for Iruka to actually attack him and the man laughed and said, "Do you honestly think throwing this demon's snow is going to do anything Umino?"

"Wasn't Naruto's snow I threw. And yes I do." Said Iruka who merely created more in his hand, "I suggest you all take Saka's punishment into account when you decided what to do."

"What punishment exact…" said Saka as his body started to freeze from his chest, "What in the hell is going on?"

"Your punishment. I did say if you came after him again you'd regret it." Said Iruka smiling as he tossed the ball of snow in the air and catching it in his hand, "You'll freeze completely Saka. So the rest of you take my advice and leave before you end up the same."

The other men ran for it and Iruka merely knocked Saka out and dropped the Genjutsu he was using and looked at Naruto and said, "It's alright Naruto your safe now."

When Iruka went to get close to him Naruto backed away and said, "No stay away from me."

Iruka sighed and said, "Naruto it's alright. I know you didn't mean to do this. And I won't hurt you promise."

When Iruka got near him he touched his arm and Naruto flinched and it only made it worse as Iruka's hand started to freeze and Naruto started to move away and the floor itself started to freeze under his feet and Iruka merely crouched in front of him and touched his face with his unfrozen hand and said, "It's alright Naruto." Naruto wasn't looking at him at all, "Look at me Naruto."

Naruto didn't and shook his head as he said, "No please just get away from me please." He was near tears as he added, "Please Iruka get away from me. I don't wanna hurt you."

Iruka smiled and said, "Naruto please look at me." When Naruto did Iruka was still smiling, "It's not your fault ok. Calm down. Take deep calming breaths and you'll see it'll stop."

Naruto did as Iruka said and saw the ice stopping from freezing everything and Iruka said, "See nothing to be afraid of."

Naruto merely moved and hugged Iruka and while crying said, "I'm sorry Iruka. I didn't mean it."

Iruka merely hugged him and said, "I know you didn't Naruto. It's alright. Everything will be alright."

Naruto was crying and Iruka merely held him and comforted him and when Naruto was calm and not upset Iruka said, "Come on let's get you home ok. Sarutobi-sama has a mission for you tomorrow. It's a c-rank even. You're going to wave to protect a bridge builder. So you need to sleep ok."

"Ok Iruka." Said Naruto

When Iruka left the apartment after helping Naruto get ready for his mission the next day he went to the hospital and checked in at the ER. The medi-nin came into the room and said, "So Umino what's the problem?"

Iruka merely showed his hands and said, "Got a former student with a Hyouton blood limit that just activated. It was out of fear and I had to calm him down."

"Ooh ouch. Well let's deal with the possible frostbite. You might end up with your hands being bound in bandages for a few days depending on how sever it is." Said the medi-nin

When morning came Naruto went to the mission desk with his team. He was still upset about the night before but was trying to stay calm. When they came in they waited till the Sandaime finished with another group. When they did they were shocked to see Iruka's hands bound in bandages. Naruto felt horrid and was about to back away until Iruka smiled at him and made a subtle show of taking a deep breath and Naruto understood and returned the smile and did the same.

Once they had their mission they left and once in the courtyard Iruka came out of the door and said, "Wait up a minute."

When they stopped Kakashi said, "Is there a problem Umino?"

"No Hatake-san." Said Iruka from the door, "Can I borrow Naruto for a moment though please?"

That surprised them but Kakashi said, "Of course."

Naruto went over to him and Iruka merely crouched in front of him and to him alone he said, "Don't worry alright. I'm fine. The bandages are just a precaution. They'll be gone tomorrow."

Naruto's voice was very soft as he said, "I'm still sorry Iruka."

"I know but just remember ok. When you feel like you're losing control just take a deep breaths until you calm down." Said Iruka who smiled at him before he pulled something from his nin belt and put a pair of ice blue gloves over his hands, "This'll help ok. This way you won't have to worry about hurting anyone by accident ok."

Naruto smiled and said, "Ok."

When they left Sakura noticed the gloves on his hands and said, "When did you put those on exactly Naruto?"

They noticed it then and Kakashi said, "Iruka gave him them before we left."

He'd seen the Chuunin pull something from his belt and was shocked his student was wearing gloves but didn't question it and when they were attacked by the demon brothers. Gouzu and Meizu were idiots. They attacked them after killing Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura froze in fear and Naruto merely stood before all three of them and watched as the two came at them and without thinking removed his gloves and held them in his mouth before catching the two within a huge cage of ice. And the brothers tried to get free and Gouzu said, "What the hell is this?"

Meizu only groaned and said, "Lovely another damn Hyouton user just what we didn't need. As if one wasn't enough."

They were all shocked and when Kakashi came out of hiding and watched Naruto who was standing completely still until Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and then Naruto jumped away from her screaming not to touch him. And they saw way the ground around him started to freeze and Naruto was trying so hard to calm down. He crouched near the ground muttering to himself and Kakashi said, "Let him be for now you two."

Sakura said, "What happened though?"

"I think Naruto activated a blood limit yesterday. That's why Umino's hands were bound and the gloves. He was trying to help Naruto." Said Kakashi

Once they got the true story from Tazuna, Kakashi went over to Naruto and stayed out of the ice circle and crouched down and quietly said, "Naruto just take deep breaths."

When the air temperature around them turned back to normal Naruto merely stared at the ice at his feet and quietly said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be you did very well. We'll work on controlling it alright." Said Kakashi putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder when he looked at him, "No worries alright."

Naruto merely moved and quietly said, "It can't be controlled Sensei."

When Kakashi went to ask him what he meant he saw Naruto pull the gloves he'd dropped back on and move away from his team mates and he merely sighed and thought, '_Wonder what Kushina would do in this instance? It's obviously from her that this Hyouton comes from. Though I don't remember her ever mentioning it or Sensei for that matter. Guess I'll have to do some digging.'_

When they arrived at Wave and crossed the water they were met by Zabuza Momochi who attacked them. Kakashi fought with him and once caught in the mist demon's water prison Naruto had a plan. But he wasn't going to do it with his team mates around. He was too scared he'd hurt them.

"You two get Tazuna away from here." Said Naruto

"No way Naruto. What are you thinking you can't take him?" said Sakura

"I'm going to try but not with you two here." Said Naruto as he removed the gloves again and the temperature dropped steadily he let them hear the pleading in his voice as he said, "Please go. I don't want to hurt you two. Please."

Sasuke could see what Naruto was asking and grabbed Sakura's arm and said, "Come on Sakura lets go." He looked at Naruto, "You better come back in one piece dobe."

"Got it Teme. Just go hurry." Said Naruto who turned from their retreating forms and walked toward the water's edge.

"NO NARUTO RUN!" yelled Kakashi seeing the blonde boy near the water

"What you honestly think you can take me runt." Said Zabuza smiling

Naruto merely looked at the water and took a deep breath before he took a step out onto the water and it started to freeze around his feet. He merely smirked and started to run across the water's surface freezing it completely. Naruto merely kept running circling the mist Nin until he stopped on top of the ice he'd created and sent spikes at the water nin. He kept it up until Zabuza had no choice but to let go of the prison and Kakashi landed on the ice and slipped but went toward Naruto and said, "Alright go now hurry."

But before either could move Zabuza came at them only for another to show up and grab Naruto out of the way of the attack just as it hit. Kakashi went flying along with shards of ice. When the area cleared Kakashi couldn't see Naruto anywhere and saw something on the water. Upon walking out there he saw the ice blue glove that floated on the water. It was tattered and torn to pieces and had blood on it as well. And Kakashi merely picked it up and yelled loudly, "NARUTO!" He hoped the boy would answer him but only got silence and he sadly said, "I'm sorry Naruto. I failed again."

Meanwhile in a hidden area Naruto was watching the one who saved him cautiously and the masked Nin removed his mask and said, "It's alright your safe."

When Zabuza came in and came near them Naruto reacted perfectly and Ice shards came flying out of the ground blocking him from coming closer and the man merely looked at them and said, "Haku?"

Haku merely moved in front of Naruto and said, "Its ok Zabuza-sensei won't hurt you."

Zabuza looked at Haku and said, "He's our enemy Haku."

"I know that Zabuza sir. But he's…" said Haku looking from Zabuza to Naruto and smiling, "Like me." He looked back at the mist demon, "He's family sir."

Zabuza sighed and said, "Alright he's off limits." He looked at Naruto, "And for heaven's sake teach him to control that before he hurts someone he cares about."

"Yes sir." Said Haku smiling and taking Naruto with him.

"And get him some decent clothes. I swear what was Hatake thinking letting him leave it that atrocious thing." Said Zabuza shaking his head

"Yes sir." Said Haku who left with Naruto and went to his own room, "I'm Haku in case you didn't figure it out."

"Naruto." Said Naruto watching the boy, "Why am I here anyway? Why'd you save me?"

"Cause like I told Zabuza-sensei your family." Said Haku making an ice mirror appear, "I can manipulate ice with my chakra too."

Naruto moved away from him and said, "I can't. What I do isn't done with Chakra."

Haku smiled and said, "Don't matter it's the same principle. I can help you control it promise."

"No you can't. It can't be controlled at all. It's a curse nothing more." Said Naruto in a fear filled voice.

Haku said, "Naruto it's alright. I'm sure if we work on it then we can control it. But we won't know unless we try. I can control ice too maybe not the same as you but I'm sure I can teach you to control it easily enough."

Naruto was fearful and said, "Alright if you're sure."


	2. Don't let them in, Don't let them see

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters. I do own the plot and any other characters unless otherwise interested._

When Kakashi arrived at the bridge builder's house Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for them. Sasuke noticed it first and said, "Where's Naruto at Sensei?"

Kakashi merely gave them a sad smile and said, "He's gone."

Both of them were hit hard. And Sasuke had to sit down at that revalation and thought, '_What happened? He said he'd come back. Why didn't Kakashi protect him? Why did I leave him alone to deal with that monser?'_ and Tazuna having heard what Kakashi had told them said, "I am very sorry."

For two weeks they did their mission. Naruto on the other hand was with Haku and Zabuza. Haku tried to teach him to control his ice but it was nearly imposible. But they were making head way at least. He was learning not to be afraid of it. But the problem came that it wasn't a blood limit so it wasn't easily controlled because it was fueled by his emotions and not chakra.

Zabuza said, "Naruto do you have any family who can help you with this?"

"No. I'm the only remaining member of my mother's clan. Her whole clan was wiped out shortly after she came to Konoha." Said Naruto sadly

Zabuza bit his lip and Haku said, "Maybe some of them got away. If we can find them then maybe they can help Naruto control this."

"It's worth a shot." Said Zabuza, "What's your clan name kid?"

Naruto said, "Uzumaki."

Zabuza looked at him and said, "Oh lovely that's wonderful."

"Sir?' said Haku not understanding

"The Uzumaki clan was wiped out when Whirlpool was hit by a Typhoon. The problem is their clan pissed off an Ice Princess a couple centuries back. She cursed them with the power to control winter itself. But very few could control it. If they couldn't it consumed them until they turned to ice themselves." Said Zabuza

"So looking for anyone to help him would be a lost cause." Said Haku defeated

"Not entirely Haku. I know a few places to look for them. If any survived they'll be there." Said Zabuza who stood up, "Just help him control his emotions better and I'll send a few letters out to see if I can locate any."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you Momochi-san."

"Your welcome." Said Zabuza leaving


End file.
